She Will Definitely Be Loved
by notabratlikedat
Summary: Miley thought her life was complete, until her boyfriend Liam leaves her empty, and left to "find the answer." Suddenly, Nick is the route she feels forced to take. So she jets out to get him.
1. Chapter 1

Everything had been okay, for the most part of what I remembered. Liam and I's relationship wasn't a relationship filled with screaming fights and passionate kisses in the rain and romantic evenings and nights out alone. He was a great friend, and that's where the connection stopped, really. I've never really been "broken up with," or however that cliché is properly used.

The breakup wasn't mean or hurtful in a personal way, it was more of him just letting me sail away on a different ship. We had been doing fine, you know, a long distance relationship. I had visited him each week on the set of his movie for a month, but I guess that wasn't enough. I don't really understand why he ended it. All he said was that our relationship was a puzzle piece trying to fit in a finished puzzle. He said I would know what he meant when I found the answer, and I still don't get it.

I've been sitting here, in my house, in my room, in Toluca Lake, thinking about all the different routes I could take. I could sulk and cry and go into a funk- depression. But, honestly, there's no sadness in my heart, it's all curiosity and questioning and wondering. I could use my creativity and start writing a song. But, honestly, I have no inspiration. Or, there's that one route I seem to gravitate towards quite a lot when a relationship falls. I run back to the only guy that I'm not able to let go of. I run back to Nick and something happens from there and then the rest is that. And, for some reason, all I want to do and all I feel I have to do is go back to Nick.


	2. Chapter 2

We were in Toluca Lake; I was about to go to start filming my new movie. I had two weeks left to sulk and be sad about about a breakup that didn't leave me sad, but empty. The emptiness that I couldn't define was rushing through my veins. Shitshitshit, I hated this.

I looked at my phone, scrolling down to N, staring at his Damned name. Should I call him? Should I call him? Shit, this sounded like some line in a Taylor song or some scene from a chick flick. This was ridiculous. The whole gravitation that involved me and him was bogus. I couldn't live without coming back to him. Always. Always. Always.

Then, I thought about it. Completely thought about it. I'm staring at my phone debating whether or not to call him, when I could see him! But, that wasn't even definite. I didn't know if he was in LA or not. He could be in Texas for all I know. He could be in Egypt doing a concert, for God's sake.

Then, I thought about it again. I went to J, pressed send, and waitedwaitedwaited until he picked up.

"Joe?" I whispered to the phone as soon as he picked up.

"Miley? Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Eh, so…where are you?"

"LA, why do you need help or something? You okay?" He asked, sounded like a concerned big brother. Gotta love him, don't I?

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm in LA too, I just wanted to know if Nick's with you."

"In fact, yeah, he is. He just came from London. He was in a show, you know?" (author's note- If I were to calculate the time correctly that would be incorrect, but whatever, it's a story, lol).

"That's great," I told him.

"Why? You want to see him?"

"No, um, yeah, I just-you know."

There was silence, and I could picture a smile being painted on Joe's face. Typical. Of course.

"He's home, in his room, Miley, okay?"

"Awesome, alright. Cool," I said while hanging up the phone.

I turned to the mirror and saw that I looked a mess. I had this worried look on my face and my hair was all over the place. If I was going to go skip down the street to the Jonas house, I had to look presentable. And, there I went…

Finally, after almost half an hour, I picked out something appropriate. It was a loose fitting white tank top with a flower printed mini skirt and black boots. I let my hair down, freeing my untamable waves.

I jogged down the stairs, telling my mom I'd be back after dinner. She didn't question me and continued studying some huge file on her computer.

As I stepped outside, it started pouring. So… I reached for an umbrella from the porch and started walking.

I felt the blobs of humid rain against my toes, the humidity going straight to my hair. LA wasn't a rainy place, so when it did, it went wild.

I walked and walked until I felt like I ran into forever. I kept looking down, looking at the ground, staring at nothing. I suddenly saw grass appear. The lawn.

I looked up, and there. Like always. My prince charming.

He looked at me in awe, but not surprised. His eyes gleamed and shined like glitter. A smile spread across his face. His curls were slightly wet, starting to nestle closer to his head. A small curl trailed across the side of his forehead like perfection. He carried an umbrella with his left hand, and held onto a black sweatshirt. His mouth started to open, like he was going to say something, and then he shut it, and shook his head in disbelief.

I just looked at him, looked at him, and felt naked, like he could see everything I was thinking and feeling. And with anybody else, I would have felt violated and scared, but with him, I liked it. I liked knowing he knew me, inside and out.

We just stood there with identical facial expressions…and then…


	3. Chapter 3

"Miley," he whispered, his eyes sparkling intensely.

I breathed in heavily and let it out. Wow.

He took at step closer to me, and handed me the sweatshirt. I put it on, taking it everything of it: the smell of his cologne, the bulky but soft cotton, him. I dropped my umbrella and went closer to him, feeling my insides erupt and happiness start to revolve through my heart. He dropped his own umbrella, at this point, thundering occurred, forcing rain to come down even harder, crushing his curls. He slid his hands around my waist, pushing me into his chest. I put my forehead against his and cuddled against his face. Our lips brushed. Our noses brushed. His fingers made small circles on my waist.

"Wait, wait, wait, Nick, wait, wait, Nick," I struggled to say, exasperated.

"What?" He whispered.

"How….How'd you know I was coming? What are we doing?"

By now, the rain was pouring down on us, leaving us both soaking wet. His jeans were soaked, and were rubbing against my bare thighs.

I leaned against him more, and he said "Joe told me you called, and I just had a feeling."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" I whimpered.

"Come with me."

Nick tugged at my arm, and as cliché as it sounds, I begged and begged for him to spill to me where the hell we were going.

"It's raining and what are you doing? All we need is stupid paparazzi to follow us. Nick, seriously," I shouted.

He turned around and pulled me in by the hips, "You just need to stop talking and then I'm happy."

He continued on until we came to a beach. We were definitely not in Toluca Lake anymore, hell, I don't even remember leaving the gated community.

The beach looked beautiful, like all of them in California. He pulled me to the shore, and everything became full of peace and warmth. He took a step back behind me and wrapped his arms around my torso.

"What are you doing? We haven't even gotten to talk, you know. We can't just make out romantically in the water and have everything be fine, Nick."

He shook his head.

I stared at him. He took his sweatshirt off, then his shirt. Then, he fiddled at the zipper of his pants, leaving him in a pair of plaid boxers. He ran his fingers through his hair and ran to the water. He jumped in.

"What the hell, Nick? It's raining and it's freezing outside! You're gonna get so sick!"

"Come in with me, Miley!"

"Are you out of your mind?"

I sat down in the sand, next to his clothes. His clothing smelled like him. I lied down, feeling gross and wet. I pulled off the sweatshirt he gave me earlier, and my shirt too. I shrugged off my skirt, and unbuckled my boots. I ran into the water. There he was, Prince Charming, muscly arms open and ready to catch me. And, so, I responded. I jumped into his arms.


End file.
